Our Past
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: an old friend is being held in the HQ without Steve's knowledge. Tony/Steve Howard/Steve Bucky/Steve
1. Steve and Tony

Steve paced back and forth around his floor at the HQ. He had asked Tony to come meet him. Since Fury had introduced the two Steve had fallen inlove. He planned to profess his love.

Tony had gotten a call from Steve while he was working in the lab. His heart skipped a beat. He had cared for Steve like he hadn't for anyone else. The star-spangled man had sounded shaky. He asked him to meet him on his floor. He had worried Steve had found out about the man they held in the basement.

—

The elevator dinged startling the captain.

"Hey Capsicle," Tony smirked, "you said you wanted to talk?"

Steve took a deep breath and walked towards the billionaire, "Tony, since we met, I've felt this feeling of desire I can't explain."

"What are you trying to stay cap?"

"I want to be with you."

"You know what?"

"Wha-"

Without letting Steve finish his sentence, Tony stepped forwards and pulled Steve down into a long passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

When they pulled away Tony smiled, "that was way long overdue."

—

A couple months past. Tony and Steve hadn't been better. None of the avengers were quite surprised when they broke the news. Clint admitted to listening and watching from the ceiling.

Tony was out on a mission with Thor, Bruce and Clint leaving Steve and Nat to roam around the HQ.

Steve was talking to Nat when he heard some screams that heard all to familiar.

"Hey do you hear that?" Steve asked.

"No I don't hear anything," Nat lied. Steve was the only one who didn't know about Bucky's whereabouts.

"I think it's coming from the floor below," Steve spoke as he darted for the elevator.

"Steve no-" Nat called as the elevator closed.

Nat quickly pulled out her phone and texted Fury.

_Steve found him._

The elevator dinged the floor. The screams became louder, more clear.

The doors opened.

The screaming man went silent, now just breathing heavily. He turned to look at Steve. His eyes widened.

"S-Steve?"

—

**Hey, thinking of continuing this, what do you guys think?**


	2. The Stranger In The Basement

The screaming man went silent, now just breathing heavily. He turned to look at Steve. His eyes widened.

"S-Steve?"

Steve stepped forwards. His mouth gaping. His face dropping. Pain in his eyes.

Bucky ran forwards throwing himself into Steve's arms.

"I've never missed you so much."

"Buck...how long have you been here?"

"Around 6 months. I don't know I stopped keeping track."

They pulled away.

"Who knows your here?"

"Almost everyone. Did you not know?"

"If I knew, you wouldn't be in this cell."

Their reunion was cut short as Fury and three security guards appeared in the elevator.

"Rogers step away. He's dangerous."

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I said, step away."

Steve stood in place. Refusing to move. A security guard grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into the elevator.

Bucky got restrained and handcuffed to the bed. Steve wasn't even sure it could even be called that. It was a long metal sheet with bars across the sides. A terrible excuse for a mattress had been thrown over the top.

The elevator doors closed and Steve called for the winter soldier. When the elevator doors opened, Steve was faced by Tony, Nat and Clint. How had they gotten back so fast? He didn't care.

Steve walked out wiping tears from his cheeks. He hasn't felt so betrayed before.

"Steve-"

"Shut it Tony."

The captain left and headed for the elevator across the HQ.

—

Bucky sat alone on the bed. His wrists hurting from the handcuffs. He cried. He felt empty. Alone. Why hadn't they told Steve he was there? Why was he there? Bucky was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Fury come in.

"Barnes." Fury cold voice spoke.

"What do you want."

"What do _you _want?"

"I want to see Steve."

"I'm sure he would want to see you too," Fury sighed, "he hasn't left his floor for a few hours. He blocked the elevator from coming up."

"Can I see him?"

"We'll see," he responded as he slithered back into the elevator.

—

**I'm excited for this fic ;)**


	3. Howard And Steve

"Steve, let me talk to you," Tony called to Steve.

"No," he answered while walking back to the elevator with some toast, "how could you keep this from me and why won't you guys let me see him?"

"He-"

"Enough," Fury boomed entering from the elevator, "Rogers, you can visit him now if you wi-"

Before Fury could finish Steve dropped his toast and ran to the now open elevator doors. He pressed the buttons like there was no tomorrow. As the doors closed he flipped off Tony while smiling.

When the doors opened he was greeted with a seemingly empty room.

"Buck?" Steve called, "I'm going to get you out of here."

Bucky's head appears red from behind the poor excuse for a bed.

"Stevie!" He smiled. He got up and threw himself into the captains arms. His excited tone changed, "Fury t-told me you're with Howard's son."

"He lied to me, I'm not sure what to do."

"I know you dated Howard."

Bucky stepped back smirking at Steve. The memories played in his head.

_Howard was flying him out so he could save Bucky. Steve knocked on the door cockpit door._

"_Hey," Howard said with his back to him, focusing on his job, "is there a reason you're in here?"_

"_You make me feel safe," Steve replied as he sat next him._

_Howard took one hand of the control wheel and grabbed the blondes hand. Steve reciprocated._

"_Don't get yourself killed."_

_He smiled, "I'll try."_

"_No you won't try, you will live."_

_Steve leant over and kissed Howard on the cheek, "I think this is the entrance."_

"_Please be safe."_

_And with that, Steve grabbed his parachute, took the walkie talkie from Peggy and jumped._

"How do you-"

"Peggy told me."

"How did she-"

"She caught you guys kissing multiple times, but didn't say anything. We talked about you a lot," Bucky smiled, "guess you've always had a thing for the Stark's."

Steve looked at the ground, "Fury told me when I went under, Howard looked for me. I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

Guilt rushed over Bucky. Steve didn't know he was the one to kill Howard.

The elevator doors opened behind the captain. It was Tony.

"I was watching through the security cameras. Is it true Steve?"

"Still not talking to you," Steve hugged Bucky, "I'll visit later pal."

—

"Do you mind to tell me what the fuck you were talking about?"

"It's none of your business."

"It was my dad-"

"You're the one always trying to forget him. Why does it matter now? He's gone," Steve choked out the last two words.

"You know he married right?"

"Well if he didn't you wouldn't be here would you?" he took a deep breath, "This is not what I want to be talking about right now. Especially with you."

"Steve I love you, stop pushing me out."

"You've kept my best friend in the same building as me for over half a year without telling me. You shouldn't be surprised."

"Steve-"

The door slammed leaving Tony in the kitchen.

—

**Welp that happened.**


End file.
